The Black Widow
by wasteland sprite
Summary: There has never been anyone like her in the wasteland before. Hopefully there never will be again. Warning: Contains violence and explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1- A Place to Sleep

Gannon came down the stairs from his lab wearily attempting to ignore everything going on in the compound below. It had been a long day of accomplishing nothing. The work he was doing, or attempting to do, seemed particularly pointless. The early evening breeze stirred his long white lab coat and ruffled his light brown, unruly hair. He only wanted to get some dinner and retire with a good book. He certainly didn't want to know what the crap was going on down there but couldn't keep from looking over at where the altercation had broken out.

Two of the compounds male patients seemed to have tried to get to know a young woman. She obviously hadn't wanted to get to know them as they were now laid out on the ground, while the woman was standing, hands in the air, a guard's pistol aimed at the skin tight armor almost covering her ample chest. Stupid drugged out idiots, he thought. Only a fool would accost that piece of work, she sure looked like she'd been around the block more than a few times. He turned away, shoving the incident out of his mind as he considered the impasse his research had reached.

"Hey, Doc." He looked up from where he had been desultorily pushing his food around on his plate.

"You planning on eating that or what? Sure looks like your skinny ass could use it."

He turned to stare at the woman who had slid onto the bench beside him. He took in the oval face framed in long, raven black hair, the dark eyes glittering like onyx in the dwindling light. The slight upward tilt hinted at some oriental in her heritage somewhere, as well as the smooth golden tint to her skin.

"Excuse me.", he said. "Are you always so rude?"

She laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound. "No. Just trying to get a rile out of you. You seemed so glum."

"I'm thinking.", he grumped. She quirked a look at him that told him what she thought of that.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked.

"Not really.", she replied. "I seem to be between jobs. Know of anyone who could use a good mercenary?"

"I am not aware of anyone who could even use a bad one.", he growled. She laughed merrily.

"Wait. Hold on. Who's that?", she asked with a sudden quickening of interest, staring toward the open gate. The man who had entered was used to being stared at. He was tall with wide shoulders , narrow hips, and, she noticed, large strong hands. His honey blonde hair lightly swung about the strong jaw. His sharp masculine features were made more rugged looking by the slight, rough beard and mustache. His steel blue eyes swept the enclosure as though assessing and categorizing every element, every person. He appeared to be young but there was nothing immature about the strong stance and ready smile. An eye bot hovered over his shoulder following his every move. That was unusual enough in itself.

"That.", Gannon said sourly. "Is the Courier."

"You know him?", the woman asked, watching the man making his way through the compound toward them.

"I've met him.", he said shortly.

"Great. Maybe you can introduce us.", she cooed. Gannon snorted, disgruntled at her obvious admiration for the Courier. He should be used to that by now, and after all he didn't even know this woman.

"Now how do expect me to accomplish that? I have never made your acquaintance." , he grumped.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Matilda.", she turned and smiled at him, her onyx black eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Matilda? You don't look like a Matilda." She laughed at that, tossing back her silky hair.

"What do I look like?", she asked.

"Interesting conversation I seem to be interrupting. " The deep voice said right next to her. "What does she look like, Gannon?" Matilda glanced up at the Courier, flashing him a quick smile.

"She looks like trouble to me, Jay.", Gannon said, boldly looking the woman over.

This time Matilda's smile wasn't merry as she turned to the Courier. "I am trouble", she said. "What do you say, Courier? Could you use a spot of trouble?" He assessed her barely covering, all black leather armor, heavy pack lying beside her, and the weaponry adorning her. A side holster held a .45, a deadly looking combat knife nestled in a scabbard on her right calf, a solid, closed heavy leather pouch hugging the left. An old but obviously well maintained cowboy repeater leaned against her pack. What interested him most was the bow slung over her shoulder. It wasn't large but it had enough pulleys and strings to make a confusing looking weapon. He had never seen one like it before.

"Are you any good or is all of that just decoration?", he asked.

"Pick a target.", she said smoothly.

"About 20 feet behind you on the pole is a poster. Can you hit the eye?"

Hardly had he finished speaking when she seemed to drop and spin. A knife quivered in the eye on the poster, glinting silver in the failing light. She sauntered over to the pole. The Courier watched her, his arms folded, admiring the sway of her hips and tightness of her form. She reached up and pulled the knife free, bending to replace the knife in the holster on her calf, allowing the men an excellent view of her excellent backside. She slowly straightened as she turned and walked toward them with the lithe sensuous grace of a cat.

"Hmmmm.", he said. "Maybe I could use some trouble this trip. Are you staying in the compound tonight?"

"I was planning on it.", she replied, casting a glance at Gannon.

"I have something I wanted to discuss with you, Arcade.", the Courier said pointedly.

"If it's going to take awhile why don't you stay with me tonight?", Gannon asked, ignoring the look the woman was giving them.

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning , Trouble.", the Courier said.

The men walked off while Matilda watched them, fuming. Men! Now where was she going to sleep tonight? She didn't have any money for a bed. She would be asked to leave soon before the gates were closed for the night. Not only would she have to sleep somewhere she was still hungry. She wolfed down the rest of the doctor's meal while she watched them stop to talk to the administrator before heading for the stairs to the doctor's lab and private quarters.

The administrator came over to her. "Come on.", she said. "Jay's got you a mat for the night. You can stay in this tent here."

"He rented me a bed?", she asked, surprised. Julia shook her head.

"Just a mat to sleep on, it's all we've got . We owe him a lot so if he wants you here tonight then you can stay. Do you want it or not?", she asked irritably. Matilda nodded.

"I never pass up a free bed.", she grinned.

Julia led her to a tent already occupied with three other women. They looked up at the new person but didn't invite her to join them as they went back to their conversation. Matilda went over to the empty mat and began to divest herself of her weaponry. No one would bother her here in the Follower's compound but she carefully placed the loaded .45 under her pillow anyway. She was actually glad she would be sleeping alone tonight. She was bone weary and needed a good rest. Maybe tonight she wouldn't dream. She listened to the girl's gossip with interest until she fell asleep. They obviously had no idea her hearing was so acute, she thought with amusement.

"Hey, Trouble. You better get your butt out here if you want breakfast before we leave."

Matilda peeked open one eye and glared at the Courier. Was it morning already? It sure looked like morning. Sunlight streamed in the open tent flap, dust motes dancing merrily in the air. Yeah, great, it was going to be another hot day.

"You buying?", she grumped. The Courier was entirely too cheerful so early in the morning.

"Yes. Now come on, get moving. We'll discuss arrangements over breakfast." , he said.

"So, what are we doing now?", Trouble asked as she finished off her breakfast and eyed the remains of Gannon's meal. He rolled his eyes and shoved it over to her. With a quick flash of white teeth she snagged it and dug into it. Jay ignored the byplay.

"We're going over to see the King. I have some news that will interest him.", he said.

Matilda snorted. "The King?", she queried. "Freeside has a king?" She appeared skeptical. Jay laughed.

"You haven't been in Freeside long, have you? The Kings are a gang with headquarters at the School of Impersonation. I guess you could say I'm going to see the King of the Kings.", he said, grinning at her. Matilda frowned at him suspiciously. Was he making fun of her? She swallowed the last bite on the plate and stood up.

"A King, eh? Can't wait to meet his royal highness.", she snipped.

Gannon had exchanged his white coat for an old but well maintained suit of leather armor. Matilda found her eyes wandering to him as they walked to the King's headquarters. She liked the way he walked so alert and easy. He didn't have the cocky confidence of the Courier but a calm assurance about him that she found comforting somehow. She mentally shook herself. It didn't pay to let her attention wander as even here there was danger around every corner. Besides she needed to be mapping out the territory in her mind.

The man caught her attention even before he jerked out the pistol and aimed it in their direction. She didn't have a chance to unsling her bow. Before he could get off a shot the ring of the Courier's shotgun brought an end to his murderous intentions. His friend with the knife joined him quickly at the business end of Gannon's rifle. As she passed the bodies she stopped to make a quick examination. What a waste, she thought, watching the blood seep from their wounds. She looked up to find Jay watching her. Casually rising she walked on after the men.

Matilda let her gaze wander boldly over the King. There was something about this man that interested her. Maybe it was the dark, slicked back hair she wanted to run her fingers through, or the hooded, dark eyes that stared right through you, or the sensuous mouth begging to be kissed….She felt her loins stir with the beginnings of attraction. This wasn't good. She couldn't let it get out of hand. This man was important and he was doing good work. His gaze swept toward her and held her. It would take just a spark to light a fire in her pit. He winked at her and turned his attention back to the Courier. Uh,Oh. That wink had said 'Later, girl'. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Couldn't happen. Not that she would have minded having a one night stand with him, it was what might come later that was unacceptable. If only she wasn't so hungry.

She turned and strode from the building. Leaning up against the wall she took deep breaths and calmed herself. She smiled at one of the guards she caught watching her appreciatively.

"Nice day.", she said inanely.

"Sure is.", he agreed. "You doing anything later?"

Gannon came out of the door and over to where she was flirting lightly with one of the guards.

"Jay sent me to ascertain that you were not becoming ill. The King wondered why you departed in such a hurry. Jay told him he thought you looked a little unwell. " , he grumped, frowning at the guard.

"Yeah, I was a little sick to my stomach. I needed some fresh air.", she said smoothly.

"Well, that isn't easily obtained here.", he observed looking around at the hazy atmosphere of the old town. Too many fires polluted the atmosphere to keep the people fed and warm. "We'll be leaving soon anyway. I think Jay's got us a job."

Just then Jay came out to join them with the big cyber dog trotting at his side. It cast continuous growls at the flying robot, occasionally lunging at it. Ed-E beeped annoyingly and easily flitted out of range, only to come back and buzz around the dog teasingly. Jay sighed.

"Look, you two go on back to the Follower's compound and get ready to leave. We're heading out this afternoon. And take Rex with you, would you? He doesn't seem to be getting along with Ed-E. I'm going back to the 38 and get my pack. I'll leave Ed-E there. I don't want to put up with this crap.", he said grumpily.

Damn. They were leaving that afternoon. She wasn't going to have a chance to prowl the midnight streets of the forlorn, broken old town with its forlorn broken people. There wasn't much progress here, just damaged buildings not being repaired and a damaged people barely eeking out life among the ruins. It would have been the perfect place to hunt. That's why she had come here. What she couldn't understand about herself was why she was leaving. Why had she agreed to accompany these men anyway? Oh yeah, right, she needed the caps. The problem was she was hungry and if that wasn't taken care of soon, well, it might not be good for her companions despite her resolves.


	2. Chapter 2- The Road to Jacobstown

Trouble reached down to scratch behind the ears of the cyber dog who trotted beside her. Rex seemed to have taken a liking to her and hardly left her side, wagging his tail wildly when she petted him. She found him amusing even if he was a little befuddled at times. It was because of his problem they were making this journey. It seemed the King was fond of his pet and willing to pay handsomely for them to take him to a brain doctor up at the mutant stronghold. One thing she quickly learned about the Courier was that he was obsessively curious as well as keenly aware of everything around him.

They had checked out every shack, shanty, empty building and derelict vehicle that had crossed their path which had resulted in their getting no more than a few miles from Freeside before nightfall. They had met an interesting couple, though, and Trouble had been amused watching the Courier smoothly talk them out of trying to rob the casinos on the strip. He had also talked them out of a sweet 9mm submachine gun. That man sure could talk. After giving up their plans and their weapon they had been all over themselves to let them spend the night in their shanty. How did the Courier do it, Trouble wondered.

They left early the next morning but hadn't yet made it to the road going up the mountain they would have to ascend when Jay spotted a building he wanted to check out up on the mountain's side. Well that hadn't turned out profitable. It was a well locked up safehouse they couldn't break into. As if the lost time weren't bad enough they had riled a nest of Cazadors getting there and had almost lost the stupid cyber dog, in spite of the excellent shots that Jay and Gannon were. The nest had attacked almost before they had become aware of them.

Matilda screamed at the dog to stop but it rushed headlong into the fray. She quickly jerked up her bow and slammed arrow after arrow into any wasp closing on the mutt. So intent was she on saving the dog that one was on her before she could shoot it. At the last moment she dropped the bow and jerked out her knife, slashing as she ducked and weaved to avoid the vicious stinger. Her foot came down hard on a small stone that rolled out from under her, sending her down onto her shoulder with a grunt as she skewered the beast above her and flung its body over her head. She rose slowly to look around and see if anyone got injured. Rex trotted up and sat down beside her, grinning his big doggie grin and thumping his tail at her.

"What did you think you were doing?", Jay stormed at her, breathing hard from the adrenaline rush of battle.

"What?", she looked at him, confused, as she wiped her blade on the dried grass to remove the blood and venom.

"You almost got killed over that animal." Her nostrils flared, her eyes glittering with anger.

"We're supposed to be saving Rex. Maybe you should try getting us to the doctor instead of jerking around. Can't you see he's in pain? Not much of a savior, are you?", she snorted, turning to bend over the dog who had begun to whine, shaking his head and staring at her beseechingly. "It's all right boy. You'll feel better in a minute.", she crooned as she pulled a med-x from her pack.

After that little fiasco Jay had decided to get back on the road. They were walking up the steep, broken slope. On the right the mountains sloped down toward them while on the left it sloped down away from them. Between the large green trees of the forested mountains, the undergrowth and the many large boulders strewn about there was plenty of cover for almost any kind of creature to be lurking. Trouble swiped at the sweat trickling into her eyes and scowled at the muscular man striding so easily ahead of her. Her pack seemed to have increased in weight exponentially as they continued the upward climb.

"Here." Gannon spoke from just behind her, holding out a canteen. She took it and swallowed thirstily. The water had that slightly stale taste all canteens left behind, and it was warm, but it sure tasted good.

"Thanks", she grunted, handing it back to him. "Mine's empty." He had noticed she seemed to need a lot of water. "Doesn't he ever get tired?", she asked, nodding at the man in front of them. Gannon didn't answer as the Courier swung to the side and began firing into the woods. He ran ahead, rifle barking at the gigantic insects bearing down on them. Rex took off barking frantically.

Trouble pulled off her bow and notched an arrow. She would be damned if she was going to hasten up there to their rescue. She took aim and let fly an arrow, and then another and another. Jay turned and smiled at her.

"Dinner", he called and bent to saw the foreleg from one of the giant mantises sprawling on the road. Trouble shouldered her bow and sauntered on up the road to retrieve her arrows from the corpses sprawling among those dropped by the men's rifles. The razor heads were too rare and the arrows themselves too hard to craft to just leave them. She shoved them into the pack with the others to be cleaned. Then again, maybe she should leave the ones with the cazador poison on them; it would just make them deadlier.

The stop for dinner and the cooling of early evening were lifting Trouble's spirits. She inhaled the freshening air with its scents of pine and earth and growing things allowing a rush of pleasure to slip through her. She danced beside Gannon watching the Courier up ahead.

"Hey", she said lightly. "If Jay hadn't shown up would you have let me stay with you?"

"What?", he asked startled.

"You know, back at the Fort. Would you have?", she insisted.

"I don't sleep with whores.", Gannon snorted.

"So, I'm not your type then, huh?", Trouble queried playfully. "So what do you sleep with? Mutants? Oh, wait, I get it. You like guys.", she said, rolling her eyes at the Courier up ahead. Gannon flushed.

"My sexual proclivities are none of your damned business.", he said huffily. Trouble laughed merrily.

"Wow you do like big words. Come on then, tell me something about yourself or I'll just keep asking. "

"Fine. I'm thirty-ish. I was born..west of here. My mother raised me alone. I used to be part of a para-military fascist organization. I like science, reading, learning and being left alone. Got it? And oh, yeah, I was kidding about the para-military thing."

Trouble grinned. "You're fun, you know that, Cade?" She skipped a few steps merrily. He just blinked at her. He'd certainly never been called fun before.

"The name's Arcade!", he called after her huffily. She laughed and danced off up the road to pester the Courier who grabbed her and spun her around up the road. Their laughter echoed off the mountains and bounced back from the forest. Now why did that make him feel even more aggravated?


	3. Chapter 3- The Way to Go

It was early dusk as they approached the huge wooden structure. The fence appeared to be the sharpened ends of large trees shoved side by side into the cold, hard earth of the high mountain. It was high and strong with a single large gate at the end of the broken road. The Courier was frowning at the heavily armored and heavily armed men that were crouching along the road, studying the compound. He motioned to them to stay back as he approached the obvious leader. Trouble slipped to the side, her bow loose in her hand. One of the mercenaries was watching her warily while the other was keeping his attention on Gannon. Rex sat down at her side with his tongue lolling and that stupid dog grin making him look the very picture of innocuousness.

Well, she thought, if there was going to be a problem at least it would be one on one. She couldn't hear what was said but she could see that something exchanged hands before the mercenary waved at his men and headed down the road toward them. She was almost disappointed. She kind of wanted one of those suits of armor herself. The Courier motioned for them to come on up the road.

Trouble moved closer to Gannon as she anxiously studied the huge shadowed form guarding the gate. She had never seen a super mutant before and wasn't sure she wanted to now, but the Courier strode confidently up and greeted the creature as though he were an old friend.

"Hey, Marcus.", Jay said. "I see you had some unwanted visitors out there. I convinced them to seek their fortune elsewhere."

"I saw that. Those mercenaries have been harassing us for some time now. I don't know who sent them but they're trying to stir up trouble for us or make us move away. How did you convince them to leave?"

"They're mercenaries. I just paid them off.", he shrugged.

"We sure appreciate it. But I'm afraid we can't pay you back. How much did it cost anyway?", Marcus asked.

"Don't worry about it. You guys are my friends and I don't like people messing with my friends. We're here to see Dr. Henry. Is he still about?", the Courier asked.

"Sure. I don't think he's planning on going anywhere as long as we don't get run off. He was in his lab a little bit ago."

"Okay, thanks Marcus. Just spot us to some dinner and some beds for the night and we'll call it even." Marcus looked Trouble over and grinned at Jay.

"How many beds you talking about?", he asked.

Jay grinned. "Better make it three."

Marcus laughed. "There're empty ones in the West wing." He looked at Trouble and Gannon. "Just stay away from the resident's rooms, don't stare at the Nightkin, and behave yourselves. We don't want any trouble." No problem, Trouble thought. She wasn't into messing with gigantic men that could eat her for lunch.

Dr. Henry turned out to be old, pleasant, knowledgeable and totally distracted.

"How's the research coming, Doctor?", Jay inquired. He smiled flirtingly at the assistant who turned her dead ghoul eyes on him and giggled most unbecomingly. The doctor didn't notice at all.

"Those specimens you brought me have been a help but it's slow. Real slow. What brings you to Jacobstown?", he asked.

"I heard you might be able to help this cyber dog. He's been having some bad issues lately. I think he's been having some serious headaches too.", Jay said.

"Sure, I'll take a look at him. Just set him up here so I can examine him."

The doctor shook his head as he turned away from the console. "Just as I thought. His neural network is deteriorating. Bio-gel can only keep organic tissue alive for so long. His body's beat up but it's still in pretty good shape. He isn't going to last much longer though unless you can get him a new brain. It has to be canine and the smarter the better. You bring me a good dog brain and I'll fix him up for you. I heard what you did out there so I won't even charge you for it. I've given him some meds to stop the headaches and he should act fine for a while but you need to do this pretty quick."

"Rex isn't well. Do you think we could leave him here with you?", Trouble asked.

Dr. Howard shook his head. "I wouldn't mind having him around but it's really not a good idea. The Nightkin prefer dogs with mushroom sauce and red wine. He doesn't like the Nightkin much either and keeps growling at them. I can't watch him every minute. I'm afraid he wouldn't be safe."

Jay chuckled at the chagrined look on Trouble's face, earning him a scowl from Gannon. "We'll take him with us.", Jay said. "He won't be any trouble."

"Do you know where we can find a dog brain?", Trouble asked Jay as they left the doctor's office.

"Well, when I was at Fortification hill I talked to a man who trained the Legion's dogs. They have some pretty good stock there and I think I could talk him into selling me one. That's an awful long way though since the only way in is through the Cove. They don't let just anyone wander in. Then there's Old Lady Gibson. She has a pack over at her junk yard and they seemed pretty smart."

"What about that Raider camp off the I-15?", Gannon asked. "It's a lot closer and I've heard they use guard dogs, too. We could acquire one of them."

"Well, yeah, about that. I came up that way a couple weeks ago and ran into a little trouble with them.", the Courier said. "I'm afraid they're all just rat food now."

Trouble raised her brows at him. "You took out an entire Raider camp by yourself?", she asked skeptically.

"Of course not.", he said dryly. "Cass and Ed-E were with me. Ed-E is one hell of a battle bot. We weren't out to get them anyway. We just wanted to walk past."

"Great.", Trouble snorted. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not walk into the main Legion camp. They don't take kindly to females, especially ones wearing armor and carrying weapons. No offense, Jay, but I really don't want to depend on their goodwill to you to keep me safe."

"Point taken.", he agreed. "So I guess we head to Gibson's in the morning."

The doctor and his assistant joined them at dinner. Trouble was impressed by the culinary skill of the Nightkin chef. The steak was tender and seasoned with just a hint of high meadow herb and the potatoes were cut into long, thin strips and fried in mole rat fat. It had been delicious and she hadn't hesitated in telling him so. He just grunted at her but she thought he was pleased anyway. After finishing her meal she left Gannon in intense conversation with the doctor over some variant virus gene, and since the Courier was deep in conversation with the assistant, she decided to take Rex outside and get some fresh air.

She enjoyed watching the Brahmin grazing peacefully in the moonlight. She could see the night guard pacing back and forth in front of the gate but the big hulking figure no longer intimidated her. It made her feel safe here. She was sure that was a fallacy but she enjoyed the feeling. The snow crunched under foot, bringing a memory of other high mountains and snuggling into her warm furs while Dad tended the fire in the old cabin, the howling of the winds depositing snow outside, her Mom laughing softly at something her Dad said so they wouldn't wake her. She shook the memory away and breathed deeply of the sweet mountain air. Even in the warm, fur lined jacket it was quite cold this late in the high mountains. Calling to Rex she went back in to get a bath and go to bed. They would leave early in the morning.

Trouble rubbed at her sore shoulder as she tried to get comfortable but sleep just wasn't coming. Finally with a sigh she got up. She was hurting and restless. She wanted to talk to someone. She opened her door and hesitated. Gannon's room was just down from hers but he did like to be left alone. On the other side was Jay's. She walked down the hall and knocked on Jay's door.

"Who is it?", Jay called.

"Trouble.", she answered.

"Come on in."

She entered and stopped to stare at the broad chest, strong arms, and muscular thighs. His tight underwear wasn't leaving much to the imagination either. He sure looked good without his armor. She tore her gaze away from where it lingered maybe a little over long and looked up into his amused smile. Schooling her expression into one of casual interest, she strode over to sit on his bed, it being the only piece of furniture in the room to sit on.

"I can't sleep.", she mumbled, absently rubbing at her sore shoulder.

"Is your arm bothering you? You took quite a fall back there. Let me look at it.", Jay said, coming over to kneel behind her on the bed. He lifted her arm to feel around her shoulder. She tried to ignore the sensations running down her spine to swirl in her belly.

"Ouch", she exclaimed as he hit the sore spot.

"Here, let me message that for you. It'll make it feel better.", he said.

"All right." She relaxed as he began to knead at the sore muscle. "Gannon doesn't like me much, does he?", she asked to distract herself from the feel of his hands moving on her body.

"I wouldn't say that. He's a very private person. I think he has secrets to guard so he doesn't get to close to anyone." Trouble didn't reply to this. She knew the feeling. She relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of him touching her.

Gannon removed his armor and dug in his pack for his clean underwear. The others should be done by now so he might as well go get a bath. He was passing the Couriers door when Trouble's voice caught his attention. It was so.. breathy..

"..right there. A little more to the left. Yes, that's it. Ohhhh that feels so good. A little harder. Ahhhh, yes, .." He hesitated, his hands unconsciously balling into fists, his body going rigid. He shook himself and stalked on down the hall. It was none of his business what went on between the woman and the Courier.

Trouble sighed, moving her arm experimentally. "That really felt good, Jay. You know how to give a massage.", she marveled. He laughed a low throaty sound that sent shivers over her, his breath warm on her neck.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?", he murmured, running his hands over her shoulders. He was so close she could feel his body heat seeping into her, her body heating in response. This wasn't a good idea right now ; she was dangerously hungry.

"I don't think so. I'm good.", she said slipping from under his hands. "Thanks for the massage.", she added, flitting out the door and hurrying to her room.

She flung herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling hoping sleep would come but the room was so small, so airless, so dreadfully hot. The pain came again and again, slicing through her small body, ripping screams from her swollen throat. The urge hit suddenly and she grunted and heaved pushing and pushing again until she felt her body come apart, felt it being expelled. She leaned back gasping for breath. She was still alive. Why was she still alive? The pounding cut through her pain. "Matilda.", her father screamed. "Matilda." Her eyes flew open, focusing on the ceiling of the strange room as the nightmare faded around her. The pounding at her door came again.

"Matilda, are you all right?", the familiar voice queried worriedly. She pulled herself from the bed and cracked open the door.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.", she said, her voice tight.

"Are you sure you're all right?", Gannon asked.

"Yes, I'm all right. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to bed.", she said and closed the door. Gannon stood looking at the door for several minutes before returning to his room. Down the hall the Courier quietly closed his door and returned to bed.

They left the compound shortly after breakfast. It was still early morning and the dew sparkled on the plants, a light mist rising from the broken slabs of the roadside. The chill in the humid air was energizing. Even Rex seemed to be feeling good this morning bounding about her with giddy enthusiasm. Trouble wondered why Gannon kept sending her disgruntled glances but decided to ignore his ill temper on such a wonderful morning. The sun slanted over the mountains shedding light on the forests and birds sang brightly in the trees.

Jay dropped back to walk with them. "How's the shoulder this morning?", he asked Trouble. She missed the quick glance he shot at Gannon.

"It's a lot better. I think the massage really helped. Where did you learn how to do that?", she asked curiously.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. I haven't recovered my memory, not everything anyway. That shot to the head may have done some permanent damage there."

Gannon interrupted. "You had Jay look at your arm? If it was hurting you why didn't you ask me?", he asked Trouble. "I am a doctor."

She looked at him uncertainly. "I didn't want to bother you. It was late and I thought you had already gone to bed."

"You didn't mind bothering Jay.", he objected tightly.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind being bothered.", she growled and stalked ahead. Way to ruin a nice morning, Gannon, she thought sourly. She should've slept with Jay.

"Hey, there's a pinyon nut tree over there.", Jay called and off the path they went. They didn't pass up any opportunity to gather wild foods. The sudden shouts, distinctive zzzts of lazer fire, and blasts of gunfire ahead caused them to drop low and hasten toward the sounds. Rex dashed ahead barking frantically. The giant wasps were concentrating on the mercenaries who were barely holding their own.

Trouble hastily unslung her bow and jerked out an arrow. The ringing of rifle fire and snarls of the dog were joined by the singing of flying arrows.

Jay was slowly and carefully removing the poison glands from the dead cazadors. While they could be sold for quite a few caps they could still be deadly if mishandled. Gannon was attending to one of the mercenaries who had been stung, while his buddies hovered uncertainly. Their leader had been the first man hit by the giant wasps and was dead. They had been paid so they had no intention of going back for him. They took their wounded comrade and moved off toward the road.

Trouble studied the scene, back tracking the battle until she found the body.

"Hey Cade, look at this armor. Brand spanking new and it looks to be your size.", she called. "Come on, help me get it off him." Gannon came over and looked the man over. It was good armor and no need to let it go to waste.

"The name's _Ar_cade", he grunted as he stripped the mercenary and shoved the armor in his pack. Trouble smirked to herself, flicking him a quick glance before returning to her search of the area.

Trouble held out the carbine she had found not far away.

"You keep it. It looks to be in good repair.", Gannon said. She shook her head.

"Not my type of weapon. I can't shoot for shit.", she said.

"Really?", he asked. "Then why do you carry that cowboy repeater on your back?"

"Decoration.", she said shortly and dropped the carbine on the ground. He could take it or not it was all the same to her.


	4. Chapter 4- The Black Widow Strikes

It was late dusk as they came out of the mountains. She had let her attention wander to Gannon's backside for the quadzillionth time when the Courier suddenly signaled them to stop. She snapped to attention and slid up beside him. He silently nodded up ahead. Before them was a building and further on down were more buildings. They were dark shadows against the gathering night except for the light flickering in the old barn.

"That's the old Horowitz farmstead down there. Not much left to it now but the barn's some protection. We'll spend the night there.", the Courier said. He frowned at the buildings in the distance. "It looks like a campfire in the old barn. Could be squatters but it could be trouble. Trouble, you check out the farm house and Gannon and I will go check out the barn. Be careful, there are a lot of raiders in this area."

Trouble knelt and whispered to Rex "Stay here, boy. You got that? You stay now!" Rex gave her face a quick lick and whined, but he lay down, ears flat watching her with sad eyes. Ignoring his obvious entreaty she headed toward the decrepit building. She watched the men head toward the barn. The sound of gunfire broke out as she slipped around the side of the old farm house.

It was completely sealed and no one had bothered to break in. She decided to go help out at the barn but first she would make sure the silo lying on its side was clear. She stepped around the edge of the silo and right next to the Raider about to leave it. Instantly her body reacted. Her whole demeanor changed, her stance becoming sultry, her eyes widening, the pupils dilated as she gazed into his, her nostrils flaring as a low growling rumble began deep in her throat. Lust emanated from every pore in her body, engulfing him. He lowered the rifle he had pointed directly at her gut, staring at her, mesmerized. Suddenly he dropped the weapon and grabbed her, shoving her up against the wall.

Gannon hurried out of the cleared barn to make sure Trouble was all right. The strange noises caught his attention and he slipped up to the silo. He stopped as he took in the strange tableau. Trouble was standing just a couple feet from a powerfully built raider. She was making odd little noises low in her throat as they stared at each other. Gannon raised his gun to shoot the man when he saw Trouble reach out and touch him. The big man dropped his gun and grabbed her. She wrapped herself about him as he shoved her up against the wall, her arms around his neck, her head flung back. Gannon could hear her moans as the man took her. His body flushed with heat. What the hell? She was fucking with the enemy?

He turned on his heel and headed back to the barn where the Courier was sorting through salvage, his mind whirling. Who was this woman? They didn't really know anything about her. Maybe she knew that man or maybe she didn't. Either way there was something very strange here.

Matilda held the Raider tightly to her. She moaned with pleasure as he entered her, the sensations flowing through her as she matched his rhythm with her thrusts. Her sharp nails clawed into his back drawing long steaks of blood that dripped over his scanty covering, the scent exciting to her senses. She felt him tighten, grunting as she felt his warm seed spurting into her, as she slipped the weapon from the hard leather pouch on her left thigh. His eyes were glazed with ecstasy. He offered no resistance as she expertly slit his throat, his blood spraying over her, sprinkling the wall in a long smear. She clutched him as he fell, landing on top of him, her mouth covering the gaping wound. She sucked greedily, her body singing as the blood entered her system like a powerful drug, filling her with an orgasmic rush of ecstasy.

Gannon looked up as Trouble entered the barn. It looked like she had made some attempt to wipe the blood from her face but it still streaked through her raven hair and splattered her midnight dark armor. Her hands were smeared and he could see smatterings on the mysterious pouch and down her thigh. She had killed something all right. She brushed a hand across her mouth as though to remove the traces there.

Gannon turned back to the gun he had been examining, scowling. He didn't want to think about what she had just been doing.

"Are you done?", he heard Jay ask her.

"Yeah, I took care of one in the silo.", she answered. Gannon wondered what she meant by that. "There wasn't anything worth taking. They must've stored everything in here. Listen, I've got to go get Rex before something happens to him."

"Sure, go ahead.", Jay said. Her footsteps faded as she left the barn.

"I'm just going to reconnoiter and make sure she didn't overlook anything.", Gannon said. Jay just nodded, busily examining a metal container he had found. He looked up thoughtfully as Gannon left the barn.

Gannon entered the silo and knelt to examine the body lying there. The man was on his back, blank eyes open, his mangled throat gaping up at him. Obviously he had died where he fell. Just as obviously there wasn't nearly enough blood around the body. The double gash was short and jagged like the tearing teeth of a large dog, the ragged wound barely seeping just a trickle into the hungry earth. Maybe that was it. Maybe Rex had attacked this man and the earth had been so dry it just sucked up the man's blood, he thought uneasily, grasping for an explanation that made sense. Yeah, and maybe the moon really was made of green cheese. He hadn't got a good look at the man she was with so he couldn't tell if this was the same one. He turned back to the barn not liking his thoughts at all.

"it's all right, Rexie", Trouble said, scratching the cyber dog behind the ears. "I'm good now. It'll keep me for a while. Now that I'm not hungry maybe I won't dream tonight. Come on, let's go help the guys clean up." Rex wagged his tail and trotted along beside her. Trouble found the animal a comfort. He would never judge her or care about what she did. He liked her the way she was. He seemed all right for the moment but she hoped they could get him a new brain soon.


	5. Chapter 5- I Don't Sleep With Whores

They had barely left the farm behind and passed the power substation when Rex came to point. She could see movement around a small house off to the left but they were far enough away they shouldn't be an issue. If they went a little farther to the right they should be all right. She turned just as Gannon growled, "Oh, boy, here we go" and the men dashed toward the house, the dog running low ahead of them. Oh, for God's sake… Trouble thought irritably, snatching her bow and rushing to join them.

By the time she caught up with them Jay was looting one raider's body while Gannon was examining another. Trouble glared at them.

"If you boys can keep your guns in your pants maybe we'll actually get there.", she snapped in annoyance. To her surprise Gannon actually snickered. Jay didn't look up but she could see his shoulders quiver with silent laughter. She tossed up her hands and growled ,"Come on, Rexie", stalking off.

It was another hot day and they were already streaming with sweat as they skirted the outside of the walled city of New Vegas. The old buildings surrounding the broken road beckoned them to take a rest in their shade but Jay set a brisk pace, leading them quickly through the deserted area. The sun beat mercilessly on the ancient structures highlighting their damaged, useless state. Low scrub bushes scattered here and there among the dry soil.

They passed a solid looking, large building with a giant Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle incorporated in the enclosing wall. Jay looked at it longingly but they moved on past when Trouble narrowed her eyes and growled warningly. She came up beside him and put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"We'll check it later, Okay? Rexie really needs us now.", she said. He quirked a smile at her as they moved on.

"I know, I wasn't really planning on going in right now.", he said placatingly. She gave him a skeptical look but didn't say anything.

Jay suddenly stopped and beckoned them forward. "We're approaching Camp McCarren. You need to watch out since they've mined this road. We don't want any unnecessary injuries."

"Thanks for the warning, Jay.", Trouble said. "Do you think Rex will be all right?", she asked worriedly.

Jay looked at the cyber dog thoughtfully. "He's a war weapon, you know. I'm sure he's been trained to avoid the smell of mines unless ordered to find them."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. ", she said uncertainly. "You think he's been trained to find things, then?", she asked curiously.

"I expect so.", he replied.

The wind was picking up as they approached the front entrance to Camp McCarren. The normally brilliant sunset of the desert was being obscured by the premature dusk brought by the approaching storm. High dark clouds lowered menacingly overhead and the desert sands whipped around them on the strengthening winds. Trouble expected Jay to hail the soldiers and get them a bunk for the night but to her surprise he turned away from the fort and headed toward a building across the street.

"Del-Rey Motel.", he said into the gathering storm. "Come on, there's some good solid rooms upstairs if they're not taken by addicts. Raiders won't bother us here", he added as he led the way up the stairs. "The main NCR camp is just across the road and they keep this patrolled." He pushed open the first door and glanced inside. The room was solid and had a good bed with a decent mattress.

"We'll just be down a couple of rooms if you need us.", Jay said.

"Thanks but I think I'll be okay.", Trouble said. "Come on Rex." , she called to the big dog who was sniffing around at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced up and went back to sniffing. "Fine.", she said, "but leave those damn Raiders alone."

Trouble watched Jay and Gannon go into their room before going into her room. A spurt of jealousy flashed through her but she quickly quelled it. There wasn't anything to be jealous for and never would be.

The room was actually pretty nice with a dresser, desk and nightstand. It even had its own bathroom which seemed to be currently occupied by a man. He tried to introduce himself with a demented snarl and a charge at her with a large knife.

She ducked, grabbed the wrist, twisting him around and slamming him down, the knife skittering across the floor to stop by the nightstand. Jerking him upright she hurled him outside onto the covered balcony. The rain had started pelting down but she didn't feel a bit bad leaving him there. He seemed pretty hopped up on something and didn't even seem to know what had happened. She tossed a blanket over him and left him curled up on the balcony, snoring loudly. At least he was out of the rain. He had just been damn lucky she had fed recently though she did try to avoid drug crazed addicts. Their blood often made her sick.

She barred the door and went into the bathroom. It was functional and the water seemed clear. It was slightly irradiated according to her meter but that was pretty standard in the desert. She'd just pop a Rad-A-Away when her readings got too high. A leisurely bath wasn't in the books since the water wasn't warm but at least she was clean again.

A low whine at her door told her Rex had decided to come in after all. She opened the door and Rex bounded in, shaking his wet fur all over her.

"Damn, Rexie!", she said. "What were you doing out there anyway?" He grinned his big doggie grin and bounded onto the bed. "Oh, for..", she said irritably. "Get off the bed, Rex." Rex yawned and stretched out, putting his head on his paws and staring at her beseechingly. Trouble sighed. "Well, at least move over, you big hog." She was glad for the company and the warmth of his furry body as the storm shook the building with its fury. With Rex's enhanced senses to watch over her and the comfort of her .45 under her pillow she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The storm had passed by the time Trouble roused early the next morning. She stepped out into a cooler world, sparkling wetly, pools steaming in the early morning. It wasn't going to stay cool long. The man was gone but the blanket still lay on the balcony. Trouble picked it up and went back into the room to put on her armor. She thought about waking the boys but was reluctant to disturb them. She would just wait for them to come out on their own.

Around noon they passed another interesting looking building on their left.

"Come on, Jay. We have to keep moving.", Trouble urged at the gleam of curiosity in his eye. He nodded, pointing ahead.

"Well, there is a pass through the mountains up there. If we take that and follow the power line we'll come out at the El Dorado Substation. We should be there before dark. The NCR isn't going to let us stay there though so we better hustle.", Jay said.

The trek through the pass was a lot easier than Trouble had expected it to be. A couple fire geckos caught their scent and decided to investigate but she didn't even have to take out her bow. The dog and the boys made short work of them and seemed happy for the action. She watched Gannon admiringly, liking the sure confident way he moved and the stream-lined litheness of his form. He made her feel safe.

The NCR soldiers at the substation were as unforthcoming as Jay had said they would be so they hurried on into the gathering night toward Helios One. Jay cast alert glances toward the shadowed, windblown valley on their left as they skirted between it and the fence enclosing the huge structure on their right. Trouble couldn't see much down there for the dark and the blowing sands but was sure Jay knew what was there.

Rex suddenly leapt forward and took the head off a giant ant that loomed up out of the dark and dust. Trouble jerked back, startled, falling into Gannon who caught her up and held her for an instant close to him. She felt the beat of his heart and the warmth of his nearness. She wanted to lean closer into him and felt her body start to relax, her heart beating wildly…Gannon stiffened slightly then set her on her feet.

"Sorry", she muttered, chagrined.

"No problem.", he said coolly as he moved on ahead of her, his favorite laser rifle held lightly. She followed after him with her head down so he couldn't see the confusion in her eyes while her heartbeat slowed to normal.

It was well after dark before they approached the front entrance of Helios One. Jay hailed the guard from a safe distance and waited for the reply before approaching. He greeted Lt. Haggerty with a suspicious amount of warmth. Trouble wondered if she was why he had pushed them to reach the power station before stopping for the night. It wasn't any of her business and she didn't really care.

She was assigned a room on the top floor with Gannon. It was the only available accommodations left as the main bunk area was full. They would have to share the only bed. Jay had gone off with the Lieutenant and she wasn't about to ask where he was sleeping.

Trouble began removing her armor and stacking it neatly on the old table.

"What are you doing?", Gannon asked warily.

"Getting comfortable.". She glanced over at him. "You should try it."

"I don't mind sleeping in my armor.", he said.

"Hmmph.", she snorted. "I'm not going to attack you. You already told me you don't sleep with whores. By that I expect you meant you don't have sex with them. Why is that anyway? Too good to pay for it?", she asked snidely.

"Not that it's any of your business but as a doctor I am well aware of the diseases whores can carry. I don't relish the idea of creatures I can't even see crawling around in my body causing untold devastation to my being." She blinked in astonishment then burst out laughing. He scowled angrily at her.

"I'm sorry.", she gasped. "You are just so damned stuffy! Well you don't have to worry. I guarantee you I don't carry a single human disease and even if I did I'm not inclined to want to pass them on to you. We're just _sleeping_ together for God's sake. Unless you plan on sleeping on that nasty, filthy floor take off that damn armor and get comfortable. It's going to be a long night."

The old bed creaked loudly as Gannon slid under the covers next to her barely covered form. She was on her side, facing the cracked, stained wall, her raven hair falling between them over the covers. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through it, to pull her against him and let her feel his heat. His mind had caught at something she said and he mulled it over and over. She didn't carry human diseases. She didn't carry _human_ diseases.

"I've never slept with a man before.", she said sleepily, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I find that difficult to believe.", he said drily.

"No, really. I've never trusted anyone enough to fall asleep beside them. You could wake up dead, or worse, a slave to the Legion. It's not safe to let your wits go around anyone you don't trust."

"You trust me?", he asked softly.

Her voice was a mere murmur of sound. "With my life."

His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He wasn't sure what to think or feel about this strange woman. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. He lay stiffly on his side watching her until her soft even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her gently against him. Burying his face in her soft hair he fell asleep with her scent surrounding him.

Trouble was dreaming. She was snuggled under the soft furs on her soft bed in the cabin on the mountain. The wind was howling outside and she knew the snow was piling up but here she was warm and comfortable. She had always been happy here in this cabin. But something was different. There was a warmth, a presence beside her. She turned over and found his grey eyes staring into hers. She was no child now. There was a stirring in her as his hand slid up her back, tangling in her hair to gently pull back her head, his head lowering to hers. Desire coursed through her. Her body arched into him. No, she thought uneasily, this isn't right. He wouldn't. Not with her.

The dream evaporated around her as she came awake. She was lying against him, chest to chest, in a very suggestive position with her leg flung over his, his arms around her, her head cradled in his shoulder. His scent was exciting and comforting. She wanted to run her hands over the strong muscles of his arms, the wide chest, down the flat abdomen, to slide her leg over that strong thigh, to feel the muscles in his back flex under her touch. Oh, boy, she better stop thinking like that. She slowed her breathing, forcing down the desire building in her. Carefully disentangling their limbs she pulled away enough to turn over. He muttered something and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back. Since it wasn't even daylight yet she allowed herself to snuggle into him and enjoy his closeness as she fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- It Feels Like Blackmail

Old Lady Gibson's junk yard was only a half hour walk in the early morning cool from Helios One. Well rested and well fed, Trouble found herself enjoying the clear sky with the soft, fluffy clouds forming shapes in her mind's eye.

"Look, Cade.", she said, pointing up. "Doesn't that cloud look like a gecko?" He looked at her oddly then up at the cloud she was indicating.

"Yes, it does have a resemblance.", he said slowly, scanning the sky. "That cumulus cloud over there has some of the attributes of a barrel cactus.", he pointed out. She grinned with delight, giggling at the silly game as they pointed out shapes in the clouds. She didn't even notice Arcade hadn't corrected the use of his name.

Jay glanced back and smiled to himself. He hadn't seen either one so happy since he'd known them. It was too bad they were nearing the junk yard now. The dogs bounded out, barking furiously to announce their presence. The old lady didn't move from her seat by the door as she cradled her shotgun and watched them approach.

"Howdy, Jay.", she called when they were close enough.

"Mrs. Gibson.", he replied respectfully but with a big mischievous grin. "You look younger every time I see you."

"Oh, go on.", she laughed. "What can I do for you? Haven't seen you around for awhile. Still got that old robot you had?"

"Yeah, I left it at home. My cyber dog here couldn't get along with it.", he replied.

"Eyebots ain't so easy to get along with. If you wanna sell it just bring it by. I'll give you a few caps for the parts.", she said.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm here about another matter. My cyberdog is in need of a new brain. Would you be willing to sell me one of your dogs? I know they're pretty smart.", he said.

"Well, now let me see. I'm pretty fond of my dogs. Still, this old boy here doesn't have too many miles left in him, I don't think. I'd be willing to part with him for 700 caps.", she said smugly.

"Would you now?", Jay said in a mild voice. "You know letting me have him would give him a kind of immortality. His brain would last for decades, maybe even a century in my cyberdog. It would be a lot better than being shot for scavenging in Helios One, wouldn't it? It would be a shame if the NCR found out about that."

The old lady narrowed her eyes and considered the bland expression of the Courier. "I suppose you're right. I am pretty fond of the old boy. Tell you what I can let you have him for 50 caps. The NCR would never have to be bothered."

Jay grinned, pulling out his caps. "You got a deal.", he said. The old lady took her other dogs into the building while Jay took the old male away. It didn't take long to harvest the brain and pack it away in the container of biogel the old doctor had given them. They were back on the trail within an hour.

Trouble trailed along behind the men, absently watching Gannon walk while she contemplated the encounter with the old lady. Jay was attractive and charismatic but there was a hardness in him that made her wary of getting to close. He hadn't hesitated to blackmail an old woman to get what he wanted; she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to use her- or Gannon- if the situation warranted it. On the other hand he could have just killed her. The NCR wouldn't have caused him any grief when he explained what she had been up to. The old woman and her dogs wouldn't have been any match for the three of them and Rex.

She reached down to put her hand on the furry head of the cyber dog trotting beside her. Well, she thought, her eyes narrowing dangerously, she would make sure he kept his word to help this animal- or else. She had her own weapons and he was a man.

It wasn't even noon yet when they passed Helios One. There wasn't any point in stopping though Jay did wave at the Lieutenant. They were just past and headed for the mountain pass when the radscorpion caught wind of them. They might have been able to simply outrun it as it was pretty far away, but Rex barreled after it, barking excitedly. It was a gigantic creature, one of the largest of the radscorpions and it took the three of them to take it down before it killed the dog. Fortunately he was fast and agile and battle trained so had avoided being stung.

The fracas had drawn the attention of other radscorpions who came to join the hunt. By the time they fought their way clear of the pack they were well off their path and three radscorpions were dead. Jay knelt by the largest and began to cut out the poison glands.

"Sorry, Trouble.", he said, not looking up at her as he concentrated on his task. "We need these glands. We're just about out of anti-venom and there are cazadors in this territory. One sting without any anti-venom and we could be dead before we could get some."

"You know how to make anti-venom?", she asked curiously.

"Sure. Gannon taught me the last time we travelled together."

She glanced over at Gannon uncertainly, wondering just how close they were. Shoving aside the unproductive and unwelcome thoughts she bent to cutting the glands from one of the other radscorpions. Rex sniffed around her wagging his tail and getting in her way until she finally shooed him off before he could get into the poison. He bounded off to bug Gannon instead who was just finishing up with his own radscorpion.

With the glands packed away Jay consulted his Pip-boy and decided to skirt along the mountain until they came to the road. They came on the cave suddenly. It loomed darkly and mysteriously at them from the side of the mountain. Jay stared at it longingly, fingering his shotgun. Gannon put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"We don't have time Jay,", he said.

"But it's just a cave. It wouldn't take long.", he said eagerly, watching Trouble for her reaction.

Trouble sighed. "Yes, it's a cave", she said patiently. "It's been here for centuries, I dare say it'll still be here when we come back. Please, Jay, Rex is getting worse. Listen, if you want to go in there, go ahead. Just give me the brain and I'll take him to Jacobstown myself."

"I'll accompany her.", Gannon added hurriedly.

"All right, the cave can wait.", Jay said. "You'll get there faster with my help. We still have to go past Vegas."

"Thanks, Jay.", Trouble said, touching his arm lightly. "I promise we can go anywhere you want once Rex is fixed."

It was getting late in the day by the time they found the road and headed past Vegas. They passed several buildings but none of them suited Jay to spend the night in. The sun was hovering not far from the horizon when they spotted movement at a large building off the road. The Raiders were far enough away that Trouble didn't think they would be any problem. She thought wrong. For once the boys didn't go after them.

The Raiders, however, decided to come after them. The boys and Rex made short work of the first one but the battle was now on. Jay and Arcade slipped around the buildings to one side while Trouble hung back a little off to the other side. Her arrows flew silently taking the Raiders by surprise that were concentrating on the men and the deranged dog that lunged and weaved, attacking and retreating, making it difficult to get a bead on his erratic movements. The Raiders, flanked and confused by the unrelenting fire, finally broke and fled.

The few Raiders they had killed didn't have much on them to salvage. Trouble felt it had been a waste of time, but it wasn't the men's fault. They hadn't initiated the conflict. Rex came up to her, head lowered, walking slowly and a little off balance. She dropped down and took his head in her hands. He whimpered as she tried to check him over.

"Cade.", she called alarmed. "Something's wrong with Rex."

Gannon knelt beside her and checked the dog. "His eyes are dilated and his reflexes are slow. I think his brain is failing. I don't think he's going to make it to Jacobstown if we don't get him there in the next few hours. " Gannon administered a Med-X and gathered the dog up into his arms. Rex licked his face and laid his head over his shoulder. He grunted as he stood, lifting 80 pounds of fur and steel and turned toward the path. Trouble blinked back tears and went ahead of him, her bow unslung. Jay brought up the rear keeping guard on the couple.

They passed the Horowitz farm and went up the mountain road in grim silence intent on just one thing. They had to get Rex to the doctor. Jay traded off with Gannon every few hours. As the night fell Trouble's keen senses and quick reflexes guarded them from danger. She was at her best at night.

The morning sun was threatening to breach the mountains peak when they stumbled into the lodge at Jacobstown. Marcus came to greet them and took the dog into the clinic while Jay went to rouse the doctor. Trouble refused to leave Rex until Dr. Howard snarled at her that he would have Marcus physically escort her to her room if she didn't leave. Scowling angrily Trouble stomped from the room so they wouldn't see how close she was to crying. The dog had lost consciousness an hour ago and lay limply on the operating table barely breathing.

"Come on, Trouble.", Arcade said. "Let's get a drink. We're all exhausted." She nodded and let him lead her to the common room. He got two beers and sat down beside her on the couch, holding one out to her. She took a long pull and looked at Gannon.

"He's going to make it, isn't he Cade?", she asked worriedly.

"I don't know.", he said slowly. He wanted to lie to her, to tell her it would all right, but he wouldn't do that. She looked down, biting her lip, then finished off the bottle. Exhaustion and alcohol took their toll. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the strange room with her head cradled on Arcade's shoulder, his arm around her. His head was slung back on the couch and he was snoring lightly.

Jay was shaking her gently. "The operations done.", he said when he saw that Trouble was awake. "Rex is going to be okay. You should go get some sleep."

"I thought that's what I was doing.", she mumbled, pushing away from Gannon. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Rex?", he asked looking from Jay to Trouble.

"He's going to be fine. He's sleeping now. Doc said he came through like a trooper.", Jay said consolingly.

"Good.", he muttered with relief. "What time is it?"

"About 10:00.", Jay said. "The operation itself only took a couple hours but doc thinks he's stable now."

Gannon yawned widely. "I'm going to bed then.", he said. He rose and the trio went up to their rooms. It had been a long night.


	7. Chapter 7- It Just Feels Wrong

Trouble yawned awake and stretched luxuriously. She didn't want to leave the warm, comfortable bed but she did want to see Rex. She needed a bath too and she was starving. She hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours. She shoved back the covers and slid onto the chilly floor. Rummaging through her pack she pulled out her only dress. It was a light, slinky number that didn't take much room when carefully folded into a small square. At least it was clean which her armor sure wasn't. She needed to clean it. The light cloth slippers at the bottom of her pack were warm enough to protect her feet from the cold floors of the minimally heated lodge.

Taking the clothing and her soap she wrapped her towel around her to go down to the bathroom. As she approached the bathroom door opened and Gannon came out. He was dressed only in the towel wrapped around his waist. His light brown hair glistened wetly sticking out in all directions as though he had run his hand through it. She let her gaze wander appreciatively over the muscular chest, down the flat stomach. Trouble felt a frisson of heat swirl through her as she caught his fresh, clean scent. She deliberately brushed against him as they passed. She glanced back at him as she felt him stiffen slightly. "Lookin' good, Cade", she smirked, then went in and closed the door before he could respond.

Trouble spent the next hour in the clinic with Rex. Old Dr. Howard was busily studying something under his microscope, muttering to himself and now and then checking his computer. He seemed upset and didn't notice the change in her attire. Carol had complimented her on the dress but was also engaged in whatever task they were intent on. Trouble contented herself talking softly to the dog and stroking his fur. He weakly wagged his tail at her and tried to lick her hand, but the doctor was keeping him sedated so he wouldn't move around much.

The men were already in the common room when Trouble entered. They looked up and stared at her. The soft dress clung over her ample breasts, snugged around her slender waist, and flowed out to swirl around her knees drawing their attention to her shapely calves. The soft curls of blues and greens complemented her golden honey complexion and midnight raven hair. Jay gave a low whistle of appreciation. Trouble blushed lightly and smiled brightly at him as she came up.

"You are indeed very attractive in that attire.", Gannon said seriously. Trouble gave him a shy smile.

Carol came in a few minutes later with Dr. Howard. She also had on a nice dress in a bright black and red pattern. In spite of the fact she was a ghoul she had a nice figure.

"You look lovely, Carol.", Jay smiled at her.

"Thank you. I thought it would be nice if we could dress up for once." , she said with a grin.

Trouble cast her a quick, grateful smile. She was sure the woman had also worn a dress so Trouble wouldn't feel so self-conscious. Dr. Howard glanced at the women absently.

"Yes, you look very nice tonight ladies." He turned to Jay. "Now about that problem we were discussing.", he began. Carol sighed.

"Let's talk about it later, doctor. We should enjoy our dinner with these lovely ladies.", Jay smiled.

"Um, yes, of course.", he said picking up his wine. The meal went quickly with light conversation, much drinking, and increasingly silly stories and laughter. Someone turned on a radio in the next room. Jay rose and held out his hand to Trouble.

"Come on, dance with me. That's a dancing dress you have on for sure. Let's try it out.", he grinned.

"But I don't know how.", she started.

Carol hiccupped, then laughed. "Who's here to care? Come on, Gannon, let's dance." She jumped up and took Gannon's hand. Trouble took Jay's and the couples swirled somewhat less than gracefully around the room.

Marcus watched them swing about the room, stumbling and laughing. The Nightkin had finished their meal and left so the inebriated humans weren't bothering them. It had been a long time but still he could remember when he had been a man and danced with women. Sometimes he missed the feeling of holding a woman in his arms.

"Trade partners.", Carol called, grabbing Jay's arm. He laughed, dropping his hands from Trouble's and catching Carol to swing her off. Trouble turned to Gannon who took her in his arms. The music changed with a slow ballad coming over the radio. He hesitated then pulled her close to him, placing his hands around her waist and moving slowly. She moved with him, her arms going around his neck. She let her head rest into his shoulder and let him pull her even closer. She hadn't been aware that dancing could be so sensual. Emotions ran through her, not the tingling desire she felt for Jay, this was something deeper, stronger. The music stopped. Suddenly frightened by the intensity of her feelings, she pulled away.

"That was fun. Thanks for the dance.", she said with a tight smile. She hastened back to the table.

"Come on, Dr. Howard, your turn. Dance with me.", she said, putting out her hands to pull him to his feet. He looked flustered as he took her hands and shuffled about the floor. She smiled encouragingly.

"Listen, Doc, how's Rex?", she asked.

"I was going to tell you. I took him off the sedatives. They were depressing his brain function but now he's going to get restless. You need to get him from the clinic and keep him with you tonight so he'll remain calm. He likes Carol all right but I think it would be better if you kept him tonight." , the doctor responded.

"Of course I will. I'll go get him right now, if it's all right with you.", she said brightly.

"Sure, let's go get him. I'm ready to go to bed anyway.", he yawned.

Gannon scowled at Trouble as she left the room with the elderly doctor. Jay and Carol had quit dancing and were sitting at the table with him, howling over some story Jay had told.

"Hey, have you heard this one?", Carol said, smacking him in the arm. He picked up his beer and grinned at her. Maybe he'd have one more beer before going to bed.

Trouble laughed softly at the cyberdog lying on his back, pawing at her for her attention. "Silly boy,", she said, rubbing the comical dog's belly. He thumped his tail on the floor causing dust motes to swirl up around them. She stood up at the knocking on her door. Maybe it was Jay. She licked her lips in anticipation, her body tingling.

"Who is it?", she called playfully.

"Arcade."

Oh. "Well, come on in.", she said.

He stopped and stared at the vision before him. She was wearing only a bra and panties and he could see that there wasn't anything at all wrong with her body. She was looking him over carefully with those dark, liquid bedroom eyes.

"Take off your armor.", she said.

"What?", he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Your armor. It's damaged." she said, going over to rummage in her pack. She pulled out a small bag. "I'm pretty good at mending armor. I'll just fix it up for you. Did you want something?", she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, um, I was just going to my room and thought I'd ascertain that everything was all right. I didn't realize you were preparing to retire." , he said sheepishly.

"Does it bother you?", she asked coquettishly. "I thought doctors have seen everything. Here, let me help you with those buckles." She moved up close to him with a soft inviting smile, reaching toward his waist. He hesitated, confused by the mixed signals she had been sending him, envisioning her wrapped around the filthy form of the raider.

"I can undress myself.", he said dryly, backing away from her. She flushed.

"Of course you can. I was just going to get a bath.", she said tightly, turning away to pick up the towel and soap lying on the old dresser. "Just leave the armor on the chair over there. I'll have it mended by morning." Then the door shut and he was alone in her room with the dog grinning at him. He was pretty sure she didn't need another bath already.

"Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot.", he said, scratching Rex behind the ears.

Trouble nearly ran into Jay as she hurried blindly down the hall toward the bathroom. He looked after the girl for a moment then looked back down the hall. What the hell had Gannon done to her now? She looked like she was going to burst into tears. As he went toward his room he saw her door open and Gannon came out, dressed only in his underwear. His scowl told Jay he didn't want to talk about it. Jay shook his head and went on into his room.

After a minute he left his room and went down the hall. Trouble would be at her bath for at least 15 minutes, Gannon was sulking in his room and not likely to come out, and the mutants inhabiting the lodge rarely came to this wing. It should be safe enough. He slipped into Trouble's room and went over to her items, stacked neatly on the dresser. He lifted the hard leather pouch, unsnapped it, and took out the item it held, studying it with interest. He was extra careful to replace everything exactly as he found it. It wouldn't do for her to know he knew. Rex peaked open an eye and yawned at him, desultorily smacking his tail where he lay stretched out on the bed.

Trouble slunk back down the hall, shivering slightly, the towel wrapped around her not nearly enough to keep the chill from her damp body. She hesitated when she came to Jay's door. The door wasn't closed the whole way. It looked like an invitation to her. Why the hell not? It wasn't like Cade was interested. She knocked lightly and entered at his slurred "C'min." Jay was half lying on the bed propped against the wall with a bottle of whisky clutched in one hand.

"Drink?", he offered attempting a sloppy smile. Great, she thought. He was half assed drunk. Taking the bottle she took a single long swig before setting it on the floor.

She lifted the blankets and slid into the bed next to his hard body. He reached out to run a hand behind her head, tangling in the damp, raven locks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She melted into him returning the kiss. She pushed aside the sudden niggling feeling this wasn't right. She could die tomorrow out here in the wasteland and there was no one left to care. Her arms went around him and her leg slid over his strong thigh.

Trouble stretched sleepily against the strong body of the large man snoring next to her. It was warm and comfortable here with him, her appetites were all comfortably sated, and she really wanted to just snuggle up and go to sleep. Still, she had promised Gannon she would have his armor repaired by morning. She wasn't sure why she should bother but a promise was a promise. Besides she shouldn't leave Rex alone tonight. With a sigh she slipped out into the cold night air and wrapped her towel around her. Jay didn't even budge as she left his bed and gathered up his boots and armor to leave outside his door.

She sat on her bed wrapped in the blanket for warmth and picked up the first piece of armor. Cade's scent lingered in it, surrounding her with his presence. It made her feel guilty with the scent of Jay still on her body. She snorted. What was wrong with her, anyway, she thought snidely. Ignoring the big dog snoring beside her she bent over the work and took extra care to make it as precise as possible.

When Gannon opened his door the next morning his armor was neatly stacked outside. It was expertly mended and cleaned as well. He might have felt special if he hadn't noticed Jay's was also stacked outside his door. Trouble must have taken care of his armor too. He wondered if she had even slept. He snapped closed the buckles, wishing he had let her undo them last night, and went down to meet his comrades for breakfast.

"Hey, Gannon.", Trouble looked up from where she was eating her breakfast with Rex sitting beside her begging scraps she happily passed him.

"Trouble.", he greeted, sitting down beside her. She must be pretty pissed, he thought, she wasn't calling him Cade. Jay joined them, yawning widely.

"How long you been up, Trouble?", he grumped grimacing at the early morning sunshine. "I didn't know you left."

"Someone not feeling well?", Trouble teased. "Here, have some coffee." She shoved the pot at him. Gannon narrowed his eyes at him. Left? Left where?

"Shouldna had that last whisky.", he groaned. "Thanks for putting my armor out."

"Yeah, no problem. Oh, by the way, Gannon, you owe Beldin 7 caps. I forgot to tell you he offered to clean our gear if we put it outside our doors. He picked yours up with mine so I told him he didn't need to bother you as you'd be asleep already. He did a good job, didn't he? It sure is nice to have clean armor for a change."

What was she doing in Jay's room? "Your shoulder aggravating you again, Trouble?", Gannon asked mildly. She gave him a dismissive look.

"My shoulder is fine." She turned to Jay who was downing his coffee in small gulps. "Here, take this. It's an old family recipe for hangover." Jay took the small vial gratefully.

"It must work.", he mumbled. "You don't seem trashed this morning."

"That's because I didn't get trashed." Trouble chuckled. " I put the whisky on the window sill so you wouldn't kick it over when you got up."

"Good thinking.", he gulped down the liquid, making a face at the taste. Trouble smirked at him.

"I didn't say it tasted good.", she snickered. " So what are our plans now? Dr. Howard said Rex isn't going to be able to travel for at least 2 days."

Gannon scowled at them. Trouble noticed the scowl but wasn't sure who he meant it for. She ignored him and tried to ignore the tightness twisting her gut. Jay startled her when he spoke.

"Dr. Howard has a request I thought we could help him with. He wants us to investigate a cave of Nightstalkers up north of here. It seems that they have some kind of stealth ability and he wants us to find out if it's a natural mutation or something else." Trouble and Gannon both stared at him.

"You want us to go into a cave of invisible, poisonous, viciously rabid creatures and look for clues to their abilities?", Gannon asked unbelievably.

"We have to find it first.", Jay pointed out. Trouble rolled her eyes.

"Well, there goes the nice clean armor.", she said.

Jay chuckled then grimaced at the dull throb still in his head. "I'm gonna get some more coffee.", he mumbled leaving the table. Gannon frowned at Trouble.

"You were with Jay last night?", he asked tightly.

"What if I was? It isn't any of your business.", she replied curtly, not looking at him.

"You're going to get hurt, Trouble, if you fall for Jay. You need to stay away from him.", he said earnestly.

Trouble turned to glare at him, her eyes wide. "You're warning me off Jay?" , she snarled. "Well let me tell you, buddy boy, you don't own him. Maybe _he_ likes a little variety now and then."

"What the hell are you talking about?", Gannon demanded. Trouble snorted.

"What do you think I'm talking about? You can't have Jay all to yourself anymore. Just learn to share, asshole!" and she leapt to her feet and stormed from the room with Rex at her heels.

Gannon stared after her, shocked. Jay walked up and looked after Trouble, then back at Gannon.

"What did you do to her now?", he asked curiously. Gannon glared at him.

"Where did she get the idea we're intimately involved, Jay?", he asked coldly. Jay started then burst out laughing.

"She thinks that? I have no idea in hell. Maybe you should ask her. After last night she knows I'm definitely not into men." , he chortled.

"Oh?", Gannon snarled. "She just thinks you have more varied taste in your sexual preferences, friend."

"Well, now, that explains a lot.", Jay said thoughtfully. He didn't seem upset at all.

"I'm going to refute this misconception immediately.", Gannon said, getting up.

Trouble jerked on her warm, over large jacket as she left the lodge. Her chest hurt with her attempt to hold in the tears. She mumbled some pleasantry at Marcus as she stalked past him. Her thoughts went round and round slamming into her emotions at every turn. Why was she attracted to a man that could never return her feelings? Jay was good, but she could walk away from him tomorrow without a second thought. Cade on the other hand was always in her thoughts.

She moved through the forest silently on instinct and training until she came to a tangle of brush that offered her shelter. She slid down and pulled Rex to her, hugging him tightly as she finally gave in to her pain. The tears fell in great gasping gulps into his heavy fur.

"Why?", she wailed. "Why did you make me leave you? Things are such a mess. I should have stayed with you. I should have stayed.", she sobbed. She hadn't cried since the night she had walked away, swaddled in his jacket, leaving him sitting there with his dark eyes following her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Rex whined softly, licking at the tears, trying his doggie best to comfort the woman.


	8. Chapter 8- The Nightstalker's Secret

Thank you everyone who took the time to review or message. I appreciate your comments and insights. This chapter is short but it will pick up again soon.

* * *

The snow crunched under foot as Trouble followed the game trail up the steep mountainside. Her fur lined jacket and black leather leggings were protecting her from the cold, thin air but it burned in her lungs. It had been a long time since she had walked in mountains like these. She took in great gulps as she leaned against the boulder to rest. She nodded at the men who were having some difficulty with the steep climb and thin atmosphere.

"Let's stop here for the night.", she said. "This outcropping will offer shelter from the weather and a fire here will protect us from attack. Just lay the bedrolls together over here so our body heat will help warm us." They only carried two since one of them would always have to keep watch.

The sun was dropping behind the tops of the forest as they set the coffee to brewing over the campfire. Trouble wrapped some vegetables in wet leaves and placed them in the coals at the edge. They had decided against roasting meat as the odor might draw the Nightstalkers to the camp. The outcropping formed a natural overhang so they were snug and almost cozy huddled near the fire out of the quickening wind.

"How do you know how to track and survive in the mountains?", Jay asked as they munched on the roasted fruit and some cold meat sandwiches with the strong, hot coffee.

"I grew up in mountains like these far off to the north east.", she said. "My dad taught me how to camp and hunt and trap." He was glad she was relenting a bit now. She had refused to talk to either of them since breakfast that morning.

"What about you, Cade? Where did you grow up?", she asked curiously, brushing the last of the crumbs from her hands.

"Out west in California. My father died when I was young so my mother raised me by herself.", he said.

"Why did you leave California?", she asked.

"Reasons.", he said shortly. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"Okay.", she said dismissively, taking out an unfinished arrow. She looked down its length and, taking a small knife, began carefully whittling at it. She picked up one of the small slivers to clean her teeth with. Jay and Gannon each chose a small sliver also. It was important to take care of your teeth as it was hard to find someone to fix them.

"You make your own arrows?", Jay asked, watching her.

"Sure.", she replied. "I do have a nice supply of the razor heads from a sporting goods store we came across, but they won't last forever. That's why I try to retrieve as many of them as I can from kills. The shafts get damaged though so I have to replace them, and the feathers. "

"So you were travelling with someone?", Jay asked.

Trouble was silent for a long while. Obviously she hadn't meant to mention her companion.

"You came in from the East. So American isn't your natural language. That explains that lovely accent you have. What language is native for you?", Gannon asked. Trouble stirred the fire, staring into its depths.

"It doesn't matter. I only speak your language now.", she said tightly. "If you'll excuse me I have to take a pee." She abruptly got up and left the circle of the fire.

"Smooth, Arcade.", Jay said. "If you want to know about her you have to be ready to share with her." Gannon glared at him and got up to take care of his own bodily functions. Jay chuckled to himself.

Trouble came back with an armload of wood and stoked up the fire, banking it to burn late into the night.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not really tired. I'll take first watch. You guys get some sleep.", she said firmly.

Jay still wasn't at his best from his bender the night before. He was relieved to crawl into the bedroll and fell asleep quickly. Gannon was somewhat more reluctant but slid onto his side of the bedroll. Trouble noticed with some puzzlement they seemed to take care not to touch each other.

She settled in for the hours of her watch letting her mind wander where it would while remaining ever alert for any change in the night. The stars moved and snowflakes drifted silently down. The peace and quiet was calming to her overwrought nerves. She leaned back and scanned the sky and forest, her eyes glowing golden in the moonlight like a mountain cats as she relaxed in the familiar environment. It seemed little time to her before her shift was over and she rose to wake Gannon and slide into the warmed bedroll next to Jay.

Gannon was glad for the fur lined jacket Trouble had handed him as there was a deep chill in the cold mountain night. It was quite large on Trouble which explained why it fit him so well. He kept casting glances at the sleeping figures huddled in the warm blankets of the bedrolls. Once he even got up, to check that they were all right, he told himself, but he couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction at finding Trouble lying with her back to Jay, not quite touching him. Jay was sprawled on his back snoring lightly. He went back to his post feeling a little better. He threw some wood on the fire and sat a little closer to it for warmth.

Gannon shook Jay awake for his turn at watch. He handed Jay the jacket as he crawled from the bedroll. He yawned his way over to the boulder, scratching himself as he took up his post. Gannon watched him uncertainly for a moment then slipped into the still warm bedroll beside Trouble. She stirred slightly.

"Cade?", she queried sleepily.

"Yes.", he said softly. If she wanted to undue his buckles tonight he was willing to let her, but she sighed and snuggled her backside into him with a small half smile, reaching back to pull his arm over her waist. He pulled her a little closer. She murmured something before her even breathing told him she had gone back to sleep.

'Etiam somnum'. The inflection was different but he recognized the language. She had told him to sleep well in Latin, and she had said it with the ease of one born to the language. Now he realized why her accent had seemed familiar. But why would she be speaking the language of the Legion? He curled around her and held her close while he contemplated this latest revelation until he finally fell into a light slumber.

She awoke to the smell of cooking breakfast and an empty bedroll. It had been nice, sleeping next to him, his body warm and comforting. Feeling oddly bereft she sat up and reached into the bottom of the bedrolls to pull on her warm leather boots before rising.

They were approaching the cave by late morning. Trouble had found the spoor and followed it without much difficulty. It was going to be much harder to find what they needed in the cave than it was to find it.

Nightstalkers were the result of gene splicing experiments and possessed both canine and rattlesnake attributes. Think large dogs with hollow canines, deadly venom, and scaled tails. While facing one of these animals could be hard enough they lived in packs. This was a breeding cave. They would be even more dangerous protecting their eggs.

Trouble scouted out a camp downwind and far enough from the cave that they wouldn't seem a threat. They would wait until night to go in when most of the pack would be out hunting. It was her idea to use darts and an anaesthetizing drug to put the remaining animals to sleep so they could search the cave and safely handle the creatures. Any that might prove resistant could be killed but she hoped to avoid that. These animals were high up in the mountain and didn't pose any danger to anyone.

The plan worked out well enough. Trouble had taken a severe bite from a breeding female before she was anaesthetized and even the anti-venom had not been enough to completely counteract its effects. She feared it would take several days to wear off and in the meantime her reflexes were slower than normal leaving her more vulnerable to injury.

By the next afternoon they were back at the lodge in Jacobstown with the information the doctor needed. They left him working on his project with renewed excitement. He hardly even told them farewell the next morning when they took Rex and headed for Freeside to return him to his owner.


	9. Chapter 9- Never You

"Rex seems so much better, Jay.", the King said, scratching the big dog behind the ears. "He seems quite taken with your companion. We owe you a lot. Would you want to keep him with you for a while?", he asked.

Jay glanced at Trouble. She shook her head. She liked the dog and felt he would be safer here with his owner.

"Thanks, King.", Jay said. "He's quite a dog but he just doesn't get on with my robot. I appreciate the offer though."

The King nodded. "You planning on staying long?", he asked, casting a look in Trouble's direction. She was boldly appraising him and seemed pleased with what she saw. He gave her a wink and was rewarded with a small half smile.

"I don't think we'll be around long.", Jay said smoothly. "I'll drop in the next time we're in town."

"Anytime.", the King said, smiling in Trouble's direction. His eyes met hers with a silent invitation before he turned back to Jay. Trouble grinned to herself as she wandered off to allow the men their little parley without her distracting presence. Maybe she'd take him up on that.

The group was having dinner in the Lucky 38. It was neat and almost cozy here on the residential floor where the guest rooms were. Jay, it seemed, preferred to sleep alone in the pent house, but he had shown her the room she would share with Veronica, who wasn't in at the moment. Arcade would have his own room next door to hers.

Trouble finished her large plate and glanced at Gannon's. He scowled at her, moving the plate a little closer. She rolled her eyes at him and looking over at Jay said "I think I'll go out tonight."

"I'd rather you didn't.", he said mildly. "There have been rumors that there's someone with a dog attacking people in the desert. The King is afraid they might come here and he's keeping a sharp watch for any attacks. I wouldn't want you to become a victim."

"I can take care of myself.", she said, considering him.

"I know you can. Of course you can go if you want to but I'd like to leave early tomorrow and it would be better if we were all well rested.", he said smoothly.

"Oh. Where are we going?", she asked.

"To the NCR camp south of Searchlight. There's been news of trouble there that I need to look into. If we leave right after breakfast we should get at least halfway before dark.", he said.

"Fine.", she grumped. "I'll stay in tonight. I'll just take this and retire then if you guys don't mind." She really wasn't herself yet and maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. Rising she snatched a bottle of wine from the table and headed toward the door.

"Good night, Trouble.", Jay called after her. He heaved a sigh of relief. One catastrophe averted, he thought. It might have been all right for her stay with the King but with Trouble you never could tell. If her appetites got out of hand all sorts of hell could ensue.

It took most of the morning to skirt around the large Camp McCarren compound and head into the wasteland. They were following the arrow on the Courier's Pip-boy. He had set the coordinates when they left Freeside so that it would always point toward the Searchlight NCR camp.

Not too far past McCarran they took the railroad tracks heading in the right direction. After nearly an hour of uneventful travel the Courier spotted the building up ahead. "Maybe we can rest there.", Trouble said. The Courier was scanning the area with his binoculars.

"I don't think that would be a good idea.", he said. "I've spotted at least six Deathclaws up there past that building. I think we'd better back track a little bit and go around Black Mountain."

Trouble and Gannon checked out the area with their own binoculars. "I see what you mean.", Gannon agreed.

"Around Black Mountain, eh?", Trouble mumbled suspiciously to herself.

They were close to the GNR's power station when they stopped in front of the cave. Trouble surveyed the entrance and asked Jay drily, "Is this why we came this way?"

"Um, no, but as long as we're here we may as well check it out.", he said somewhat sheepishly. Trouble laughed. "C'mon then, let's check it out.", she said merrily.

They didn't go far into the cave before they realized it was a Nightkin hideout. Since there hadn't been any raids or trouble from them in the area Jay quickly led the way back out so there wouldn't be any altercation. You couldn't blame the creatures for defending their home. Disgruntled at finding the cave inhabited he decided to spend the night at nearby Helios One.

Trouble was looking forward to getting to spend another night snugged up against Gannon's warm, comforting body but was disappointed to find herself assigned the top room alone. There was an opening in the main bunk area that Gannon was allowed to use. Jay disappeared again. She suspected he had found Lt. Haggerty. At least the bed was clean and warm and she didn't have to worry about getting attacked.

They left early the next morning, going over the hill and following a set of railroad tracks past Novac to the 95. The morning passed without incident. It was after noon when they spotted the camp just off the 95. Jay signed to them to sneak. Gannon and Trouble slipped to each side, going low, pulling out scoped weapons to study the camp. At Jay's signal they approached the camp from all sides with Ed-e flying in low and firing rapidly. The Vipers were taken by surprise. Although they put up a valiant fight they didn't have the powerful weapons that Jay's group possessed and were soon dispatched.

Trouble checked each man in turn for wounds and administered first aid before they turned to searching for salvage. Gannon had been reluctant until she pointed out to him that it would be really hard for him to treat the bullet wound in his upper right arm by himself. He then wanted to check her but she told him she hadn't taken any wounds. She lied.

While they were at their task she hid around the back of the metal shed and loosened her armor to check the bullet wound in her left side. It wouldn't bleed through her specially constructed armor but it sure hurt like hell even if it wasn't fatal. It was going to take some time for her body to expel the bullet and heal the wounds unless she could feed and they had just killed the nearest source of sustenance. With a small groan of pain she packed the wound with a clean cloth and injected a stimpack. Med-X would be more effective but she couldn't afford to have her reflexes slowed any further. She might not have taken the wound if she wasn't already slowed down with the poison still in her system.

They left the 95 shortly after leaving the camp to head off cross country. As they neared Searchlight Trouble pointed out signs of Legion activity. A rare studded footprint, a discarded fruit rind, small things but she concluded the party probably consisted of four to five men. It would be an inland raiding party intent either on gathering slaves or making sneak attacks on NCR soldiers.

Still a few hours from the NCR camp on the other side of Searchlight the gathering dusk made it dangerous to continue in the ghoul infested area. Jay decided to make camp in a sheltered cove for the night and go into the camp in the morning.

Trouble was glad for the break. She was tired and hungry. Not just hungry, but _hungry_. It would be necessary to feed again and soon. Although she could go weeks and had even gone months between feedings, the wounds and stresses of the last days required healing, and only feeding could provide that healing. She was pretty sure she knew where the Legion soldiers were heading.

"I'll take first watch.", Trouble insisted. She was tired but she was afraid of what might come with sleep. She was hungry and when she was hungry she often dreamed. She hadn't figured out how to get out of the camp without rousing the boys. She couldn't leave when it was her turn to take watch or they would be sleeping unguarded, and there was only one way out of the camp. She couldn't slip past when one of the men was watching.

"It's Gannon's turn." The Courier interrupted her musing. "You're exhausted, Trouble. Get some sleep. You can take second watch."

"Fine. Don't forget to wake me Gannon.", she said firmly. He ignored her, taking his rifle and positioning himself by the boulder a few feet away in the mouth of the cove.

Trouble spread out her bedroll and curled into her blanket. She closed her eyes trying to relax but hunger stirred in her, eating at her. She twisted and turned trying to get comfortable. It was impossible. The small room was hot and airless and she was so hungry and thirsty. She had been locked in for three dreadful days now without food or water, the small shed sweltering under the blazing sun. Hopefully it would be over soon. The pain sliced through her again and again. There was no one to hear, she was all alone, oh God, let it end let her die. Her body arched ripping a scream from her.

"Matilda! Matilda!" The voice cut through her pain reaching into her mind. "Matilda! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring into the concerned grey eyes of the doctor. Her nostrils flared, her gaze mesmerizing, drawing him. Lust flared in him and he reached for her. Her body shook with need. She screamed inside, no, no, no this was him, not him.

"_Nulla-a-a-a,",_ she screamed, her expression suddenly horrified, shoving at him, pushing him away from her. She leapt to her feet. "_Non_!", she shouted. "_Numquam te_!" She fled from him up the path into the dark night. Gannon flushed, his heart racing, his thoughts and emotions a confusing mix of desire, anger, embarrassment and over all overwhelming frustration. _No? Not_ _him_? She would fuck a filthy Raider but _never him_?

The Courier jumped up from his bedroll, ready for action, rifle at the ready. "What the hell happened?", he inquired, looking around for the danger. "Where's Trouble going? What did you do to her?" , he asked Gannon suspiciously.

Gannon turned an angry look on him. "I don't know. She was having a nightmare and I woke her up then all hell broke out. She just took off. Look, she's really upset. I think I better go after her."

The Courier shook his head. "I think I better go after her. You stay here.", he said. Gannon sank down by the boulder, his shoulders slumped. The Courier was right. She wouldn't want him coming after her.

Trouble ran through the night her fear and pain giving way to her hunger as she ran. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight like golden orbs as she scanned with vision made for the night. Her keen hearing caught every slight sound and her nostrils flared searching for a scent, a particular scent. This was her world. She stopped, her midnight hair flying around her like bat wings. The soft breeze was bringing her the scent of life. She growled low in her throat, her lips pulling back in a feral snarl. A silent shadow she followed the scent on the breeze over the rough terrain until she saw him.

The Legionnaire was standing his lonely guard over the small encampment. He stretched as he fought the sleepiness of the quiet, warm night. It was worth his life to fall asleep on duty. He didn't notice the small shadow creeping toward him.

She had to get close before he saw her. She had to be close enough for him to smell her and see into her eyes or she would be just another target in the dark night. A strange growl vibrated low in her throat as she crept slowly toward him, keeping low. When he moved she froze. When he turned away from her she carefully slipped forward, a predator stalking her prey.

The girl appeared before him suddenly, rising up in front of him out of nowhere. She was beautiful with her dark hair swirling around her, her eyes glowing like cat eyes in the moonlight, holding him, drawing him in, arousing an overwhelming primal hunger. He dropped his weapon as he reached for her. Her arms went around his neck and her lips crushed against his. Lust whipped through him, an insatiable need he couldn't control. He crushed her to him, his hands going under her butt, picking her up and lowering her to the hard earth, hidden from sight behind the boulder. Her moans and growls inflamed him as her body arched into him and pulled him into her.

Passion ran through her as she writhed under the strong body shoving her rhythmically into the hard earth. His breath was hot on her neck and his scent strong in her nostrils. She sank her teeth into his neck and felt her blood sing at the taste of his warm, tangy blood in her mouth. She needed more, she needed all of him. As she felt him tighten and spill into her she lifted her leg and slipped the weapon free.

It was difficult to track the woman. The Courier was having a hard time trying to find any trace of her passage on the hard soil. He had been slowly following the trail for over an hour when he saw her sauntering toward him. He leaned back against the Joshua tree and waited, watching her. She seemed calm, indeed almost euphoric as she approached.

"Hey, Jay", she greeted him cheerily. "What are you doing up this time of night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Gannon said you were upset and ran off. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.", he said guardedly.

She laughed jauntily. "I'm fine. It should be about my turn to take watch isn't it? Sorry about the ruckus. I guess I just needed some fresh air to clear my head. "

"I'll walk you back. I think we're all going to need some extra sleep time. No one's had much sleep yet .", he observed.

She yawned widely. "I think you're right." She really wasn't a morning person anyway.


End file.
